villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic.exe (Sprite Animation)
Sonic.exe is the titular main protagonist/antagonist of the short sprite animation video "Sonic.exe (Sprite Animation)". In this video, Sonic absorbs a red ring and transforms into Sonic.exe, but is eventually snapped out of it. History While exploring Green Hill Zone, Sonic comes across a mysterious red ring, he goes to touch it and screams when the ring is forced inside his body and brainwashes him. Later, Tails arrives and looks for Sonic, but can only find the corpses of the animals he has killed, eventually he finds Sonic and is happy to see him until Sonic opens his eyes, Tails tries to run away as he is transported to a demonic version of the current zone. As Tails is trying to find a way off the island he is pursued by Sonic.exe, who eventually catches up to him, Tails lies on the floor crying until he looks up at Sonic.exe, his last words were "Sonic!" before being murdered by the hedgehog. Meanwhile in Scrap Brain Zone, Knuckles is wondering around until he finds the body of Tails, he runs off to find the murderer, he starts sweating as the zone warps around him. Eventually comes across Sonic.exe, he asks him if he killed Tails, all Sonic.exe could do is laugh. Knuckles gets angry and tries to attack Sonic.exe, but he teleports all around him, eventually creating two illusions to scare Knuckles as he falls to the ground crying, Sonic.exe then murders him as he continues his rampage. Meanwhile in the future during the events of Sonic Mania, Sonic is chasing Dr. Robotnik through the Marble Zone until the zone turns red. Sonic.exe dashes at Sonic but he manages to avoid it, he races after Sonic.exe who tries to catch up with Robotnik, but is stopped when Sonic attempts to attack him. Sonic spin-dashes Sonic.exe away as Robotnik orders Metal Sonic and the Hard Boiled Heavies to destroy Sonic.exe as he teleports to him, Robotnik retreats and his badniks attempt to kill Sonic.exe, with all of them being destroyed in the process. Sonic.exe levitates towards Robotnik as a giant spring crushes the hedgehog, the zone starts to warp as Sonic.exe spins around, the red ring is then forced out of his body and taken away by Mania Sonic, as Sonic.exe turns back into Sonic and travels back to the past, the Green Hill Zone is restored, and all of his friends are now alive. Gallery sprite sonic ring.png|Sonic finds the red ring sprite sonic turns evil.png|Sonic turns into Sonic.exe sprite sonic teleport.png|Sonic.exe warps Tails to a hellish version of Green Hill Zone sprite sonic tails death.png|Tails' last moments sprite sonic fight.png|Knuckles fights Sonic.exe sprite sonic knuckles death.png|Knuckles' death sprite sonic vs.png|Sonic Vs Sonic.exe sprite sonic defeat.png|Sonic.exe is crushed by the giant spring sprite sonic red ring freedom.png|Sonic.exe is freed from the red ring's possession sprite sonic ending.png|Sonic turns back to normal Trivia *The story for Sonic.exe's origin is a very popular theory as to who Exe is in the canon, being some sort of demonic force that possessed Sonic. *When Knuckles dies, he makes an echoing version of the ohno sound effect. Category:Creepypasta Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Redeemed Category:Horror Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tragic Category:Sonic Villains Category:Paranormal Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Insecure Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animals Category:God Wannabe Category:Mass Murderer Category:Possessed Category:Internet Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Twin/Clone Category:Misanthropes Category:On & Off Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Grey Zone